1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a glove pattern design. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel back finger portion of a glove design. The design is applicable to any type of glove, for example work gloves and ski gloves.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,896 to Reinhart describes a glove pattern design with back finger portions including a single fold or tuck. The single fold or tuck is disposed at the first knuckle and is created by making the back finger part pattern slightly longer than the palm finger part pattern. The tuck is secured only at the ends, where the back finger portion is secured to the palm portion of the glove. The back finger pattern is a four pointed star shape with finger portions conforming to the shape of the individual fingers. As seen in FIG. 3 of the patent, the fingers of the glove are straight.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,942 to Kuwahara describes a glove containing an improved back finger portion using a modified four pointed star pattern and separate back finger tip parts connected to the modified star pattern. The glove pattern results in a glove having curved fingers corresponding to the natural curvature of the fingers of a hand.